


Eyes like the sky

by c_ass_tiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ass_tiel/pseuds/c_ass_tiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wakes up Dean in the morning during a sleepover to show him the sunrise. They end up talking about Cas's date coming up, and Dean is more than happy to give him advice about kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes like the sky

**Author's Note:**

> as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> Keep in mind that most of my stories get proofread a couple days after I post the original :)

He woke up to stunning blue eyes, like orbs of sky, staring into his own.

"Cas what the hell"

It was early, about 5:00 am.

"Look," followed by a finger pointing out the window. "The sunrise!"

"Cas I've seen the sun rise before." Dean rolled over and groaned at his friend.

"But look at all those colors!" Cas's eyes widened then he crawled to the window sill and watched the sky.

Dean watched him, and couldn't help but smile at Cas. Dean could see the reflection of the sun in Cas's wide eyes. He looked over his shoulder at Dean then hopped back into bed and smiled shyly at Dean from under the covers. Dean wanted to kiss that stupid grin off his face so badly.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean grumbled with his eyes closed.

"Anna set me up on a date."

Dean opened his eyes. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"Meg" Cas bit his lip and rested his head on his hand.

Dean searched his eyes and asked "Do you need advice?"

"Well," Cas looked down and fingered the comforter. "I don't really know what to do, but she's not even my type"

"Cas you don't even know her," Dean ran his hand through his hair as he spoke. "What do you need to know?"

"Everything," Cas whispered shyly.

"Dude have you never been on a date?" Dean raised his eyebrows. Cas was really cute, like really really cute. His sex hair and mesmerizing eyes had to gave gotten him millions of dates.

"Well I have... but it never went far."

"So have you been kissed?" Seriously, his lips were all Dean stared at when they hung out. His days were spent daydreaming about what they would taste like. He imagined it hundreds of different ways. Did other people not see it?

"I've never had an occasion," Cas covered his head with the blanket. "Dean why do we need to discuss this?"

"Come out of the covers, you need to kiss someone!"  _Kiss me_ , Dean screamed inside his head. 

Castiel revealed himself and was frustrated. "Who Dean? There aren't many people lining up to kiss me!"

"I know someone Cas!"  _Me me me me you stupid angel_ , Dean thought. 

"Dean they probably aren't my type." Dean could tell by Cas's eyes that he was getting angry. His eyes are like crystal balls, Dean could always tell how he felt by looking into them. 

"You've never even met them Cas!" Dean sat up.

"Dean I don't like girls, " Cas looked Dean hard in the eyes. "I like you!"

Dean was frozen in place. Cas's hard eyes grew soft, and he realized what he said. 

"Shit, sorry Dean I didn't mean to-"

"I like you too Cas"

"Really?" Those damn eyes again. His wide blue eyes could make Dean sell his soul. 

"Really," Dean leaned in closer.

All of daydreams were nothing like this. He felt a rush; he was dizzy and alive at the same time. It was like falling in love a million times over, like all of his daydreams smashed together. Cas liked him. He really did. Cas closed his eyes, and for a moment Dean missed them, but then he saw Cas's soft lips coming closer to his. Dean shut his eyes and his lips brushed against Cas's. His lips were on fire; his whole being was burning with passion. Dean could no longer wait. He rose onto his knees, cupped Cas's face and brought their lips together. Cas's lips were rough and soft; they were fitting. Cas ran his hands down Dean's back and up his hair, pressing their hips together. They both moved in sync, dizzy and in love.

Later, Dean laid in bed with Cas straddling his hips and lazily kissing him.

"So,are you going to cancel your date?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

"I never had one," Cas kissed the smirk off of his face.

 

  
  



End file.
